


Sehnsucht

by Silhouette_R



Series: 深夜限时特供 [1]
Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: ABO预警A德 x O赫发情期预警PWPOOC有HE一发完





	Sehnsucht

“你撑不住的。”他挡住她的去路，手里还扬着她那张分化结果的羊皮纸。“何必逞强呢，格兰杰？你看，向我服个软……”

赫敏狠狠咬了一口舌尖抵抗一阵阵的眩晕，双手虚软地想要推开他。“滚开，马尔福，如果你不想试试我的石化咒的话。”

“石化咒？”他像是听了什么了不得的笑话一样嗤笑起来，声音一如既往的轻蔑，“别告诉我庞弗雷夫人的生理课上你都在睡觉，模范学生——”他将那个字眼咬得特别重，“发情期的Omega可别想要用魔法了，亲爱的。”

她不清楚到底哪个才是眼前更严重的问题：他这个暧昧又轻佻的称谓——它让她的耳朵一阵发烫，还是他信息素里铺天盖地要淹没她的无花果香气——每一丝每一毫都让她双腿发软想要倒在他的怀里。总之，现在关于德拉科·马尔福的一切都让她心醉神迷，而她该死地无法抗拒。这该死的分化结果是命运女神那三个婊子同她开过的最大的玩笑。

她那所谓珍贵的Omega身份只会给她带来无尽的耻辱。自由和平等对她来说全是遥不可及的幻梦。她都只会成为某个自命不凡的愚蠢Alpha的所有物，庸庸碌碌地过完一生。因为，看看现实吧，她甚至不能在未标记的情况下撑过自己的第三个发情期：她曾认为让德拉科·马尔福碰她是天大的羞辱，但是他身上信息素的味道闻上去比她赖以为生的抑制剂好上一万倍，她确定自己很难逃过这一劫。

比如现在。她下意识地仰着头望进他灰色的、刻薄的、戏谑的、迷人的眼睛里：他正盯着她，脸上一贯挂着的嘲讽消失无踪，取而代之地，他微微蹙着眉头，望着她的样子就好像她是某种他直到今天才发现的谜题，并且他急切地想要搞明白它。

事实上，她望进他眼睛的那一秒就停止了思考。她从来没有注意过他的眼睛颜色这么浅，浅到仿佛可以直接让人看到他的灵魂。他看起来其实没有平时表现出来地那么咄咄逼人，没有麦克拉根那种典型的唯我独尊Alpha样——这个认知让她莫名地感到鼓舞。

当然，更准确地说来——去他的灵魂和那一大通占卜学里的狗屁——将她整个人钉在德拉科·马尔福不到两寸远位置上的只是她的信息素。她那该死的、和这个天生不对盘金发男孩高度契合的信息素。若是时间再倒退个几十年，他们需要在拿到分化结果的那一瞬间订婚，然后组建一个受到所有人祝福的美满家庭——就像老马尔福夫妇一样。她无法拒绝他，就像他**应该**无法拒绝她一样。他们**应该**生来互相吸引，然后同时为对方疯狂。

**是的。应该。**但他看起来该死地游刃有余。他看起来完全没有被她那、本该成为他毒瘾的信息素所影响。他照样游戏人间，他照样找她的麻烦，他甚至还会在她每年一次的发情期时——就像今晚这样——轻佻地向她求欢，满脸无所谓的样子，好像她就是他寻常约会过夜当作无聊消遣的愚蠢女孩一样。

她痛恨他。她拼命拒绝他。但是今晚，或许是他浅色的眼睛，又或许是初秋的夜风将他信息素的攻势到了极致，她再也撑不住地想要不管不顾地把自己交给他。

她的手，与其说是想要推开他，不如说是无力地撑在他的胸膛上面轻抚。她不敢相信自己现在居然在遐想他胸前摸起来厚实的肌肉，他隔着薄薄一层衬衣下透出来的热气让她目眩神迷。她能够感受到他藏在他那一副轻佻做派下疯狂而有力的心跳，她能够触碰到……

她看到他闭上眼睛，轻轻地叹了口气。她盯着他呼出的那一小团白雾，感到从刚才一直包围着她的那阵无法抵御的无花果香气更加浓郁。她的最后一点理智终于也被烧成了灰烬。她下意识地觉得他们之间那最后两英寸的距离都应该见鬼去。

她也的确这样做了。她整个人挂在他身上，嘴唇凑向了他的。她在碰到那两瓣柔软的嘴唇时满足地嘤咛了一声——很轻，将将从嗓子眼探出一点点头的那种——这让两只有力的胳膊突然环住她将她推得更近。

他的嘴唇有一点干燥，她下意识地伸出了舌头轻轻舔了一下。他猛地喘了口气，更多的甜蜜气息从他微微张开来的嘴唇中溢出。她几乎立刻就被引诱了。她的手探到他脑后想要将他拉得更近，舌头顺着探进了他口中，急切地寻找着甜蜜的源头。

她听见他轻声嘟哝了句什么，没听清。她知道的下一件事就是她被半抱着推进了最近的一间教室里。他的动作一点都不温柔，更别提唇间的动作——他现在几乎是在撕咬她，疯狂得像是想要将她整个人吃下去一样。

直到倒在了一只贵妃椅上她才意识到他们现在身处占卜教室。只有那个神经兮兮的老巫婆才会在教室里放这么浮夸又过时的蠢东西。他几乎整个人都压在她身上，她左手无意识地在他胸前磨蹭时他低吼出声，吻顺着她的下巴往下滑。

他一下一下洒在她颈窝里的灼热呼吸让她整个人颤栗起来。她下意识地抓皱了他的衬衣。他从鼻子里挤出的轻笑让情况更糟。

争强好胜一向是她的中间名。她不甘示弱地将手指探进他已经扯开两颗纽扣的衬衣里，在那片已经让她神魂颠倒了有一阵子的肌肤上挑逗地摩挲。她回想着金妮同她说的，绕着那个点画圈，然后装作无意地扫过它……

这个动作换来了他的啃咬。真的是咬。他泄愤似的咬了一口她的锁骨，力道重得渗出血来。她呼痛，整个人几乎从发情期的迷蒙中挣脱出来。她撑着胳膊肘想要推开他：“你——”

这是她身上那个混蛋让她说出的唯一一个字，接下来她的控诉就被他的爱抚和亲吻打断了。他温柔的爱抚和挑逗地亲吻：他滚烫的指尖探到她的眼角轻柔地拭去她因为疼痛涌上来的生理眼泪，因为刚才的热吻而湿润的唇瓣找到了她颈后最敏感的腺体覆上去，舌尖轻轻绕着它逗弄，就好像她手指之前对他胸口做的那样。

赫敏只感到一阵电流顺着腺体直下脊椎。她再一次失去了逃离这个男人的理智。她感到她小腹处的热流比之前更加来势汹汹。

她再也忍不住口中的呻吟，尽管它们听上去让她十足可悲：“不要碰那里！会……嗯！”

他又笑了起来，这次更加放肆——这让她粗鲁地扯开他的衬衣，无声地宣告她也可以让他的身体臣服。

可惜他并没有把这个愤怒的、严肃的宣言当回事：“让我来告诉你，亲爱的，”他腾出一只手来握住她的，将它们往他的皮带处带。“这才是你想要的。”

她脸上一烧。说不上更多地是因为她隔着薄薄地布料摸到的灼热温度，还是他终于放过了她可怜的腺体，脑袋凑到她已经大开的领口前舔舐的动作。或许都有。它们一起作用的结果让她完全放弃了羞耻心低低地呻吟起来。

他领着她的手找到她应该爱抚的东西。她勾住内裤的边探了进去——火热、坚硬，仅凭触摸她都能感到自己双腿的颤抖。她咬住嘴唇轻哼着握住它，仅仅只是握住，他正在她胸前或轻或重舔吻着的他重重地哼了一声，完全无法控制力道地用牙齿磨过了她的乳尖。这让她毫无预兆地高潮了。她的眼前全是绚烂的白色，她下意识挺起的胸膛让他将她含得更深，她的手指无意识地收紧——他不得不腾出一只手来去与她十指相扣。

她剧烈地喘息着，脑袋无力地歪在一只靠枕上。她的欲望——在他的手指探进她裙摆的时候——燃烧得更加热烈，就好像之前的一切连饮鸠止渴都算不上。不如说那是一剂催情剂，诱惑着她去更多地渴望完全拥有他是一种怎样的美妙绝伦。

现在的他明显也没有什么耐心，她可以注意到他越来越急促的呼吸。她随着他手指的动作轻喘着，嘴唇凑到他通红的耳边。“你还要多久？”她问。

她知道德拉科·马尔福经不起激——这可以算是她对他恶劣性格最为深刻的一点认知——但她不知道，在这个时间点，激怒他绝对算不上什么好主意。

他低低地笑了一声，这让她有些毛骨悚然。很快事实就证明她的预感是正确的。他不知哪里来的力气突然抓住她的脚踝将她翻了个个儿，她的脸埋进了一只绣花软垫里，赤裸的背直直对着他让她全无安全感。她撑起手肘想要逃离这个姿势，他的手却从后面探过来，撑起她的腰，然后就着这个姿势从身后进入了她。

她足够渴望，也足够湿润，但他毫无停顿大开大合的动作让她哭着尖叫起来。

他知道要怎样让她快乐。事实上，信息素的匹配度再加上发情期，她打赌他现在就算只是保持同一个动作她都能完全疯狂。但他比那还要棒。他知道如何在频率和动作上玩那些小花样。他的手指该死地知道怎样让她离不开他。明明她刚刚高潮过不久，她知道自己或许会比他更先到。

她猜得没错。他凑过来找到她的唇同她交换了一个又一个湿润的吻，他们都急切地想要从对方那里汲取更多让他们疯狂的味道。她无意识地摆动臀部。她随着他的动作颤抖着叫他的名字。在他的一只手抚过她腰间软肉的时候，她痉挛着再一次到达了高潮。

可是他还没有。他咬紧牙根加快的动作让她恢复了一点的理智疯狂预警。她明白了他想要做什么。她也明白自己绝对不能就这样被完全标记了。

“不要——”她的声音在他粗暴的动作下破碎，她这处在发情期内的身体该死地立刻做出了回应——敏感得就好像她是个爱他爱到无法自拔的荡妇一样。

她的身体将他夹得更紧，她的抗议也在他手指探向她敏感点用力揉捏的时候变成了甜腻的呻吟。理智一类的东西再次离她远去——她不需要那些东西，她不需要它们七天二十四小时地跟着自己。它们让她喘不过气来。她不用那样生活。

她感觉到他滚烫的汗珠落在她的背上烫得她一缩，她终于听清了他嗓子里含混不清的低吼是她的名字。他的信息素从未如此浓郁过，从未对她有过如此大的影响力，让她觉得自己完全脱轨，并且过分地乐在其中。

他几乎让她已经无法承受的动作突然随着一次格外深的挺入静止了。他吼叫着，在她的体内胀大。她感觉嗓子像是被掐住了一样说不出话来，顶到子宫口的疼痛诡异地让她升起了几乎灭顶的快感。

他成结了——他低喘着将她的耳垂含住吮吻——她感受着他一波又一波滚烫的袭击，终于在这种饱胀的满足中体力不支地晕了过去。

“你终于是我的了。”她听见他在她耳边喃喃，然后完全陷入了黑甜的梦境。

**THE END.**


End file.
